


Unbridled Fervor

by jczala



Series: Stardust, Star Bright [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/pseuds/jczala
Summary: Clearly Ryoken wasn’t at all naïve about romance and intimacy. The fact that they have never done IT before concerned him somehow. Ryoken has never pushed him to do anything beyond kissing. Now that Yusaku thought about it, Ryoken did seem to resist every time they were being particularly and incredibly intimate.“Because you’re not ready yet.”He almost cringed at Spectre’s words ringing in his mind. What did he mean he wasn’t ready yet? How would he know if he was ready? Why did Ryoken have to hold back because of that? It was really frustrating.





	Unbridled Fervor

**Author's Note:**

> The Adventures of Ryoken's Slowly Crumbling Restraint continues... #LetRyokenbreak2k19
> 
> Shout out to @Tsukuyomi-chan and @stardustupinlights for this (^o^) and to my fellow discord friends. :D
> 
> *Gives away burn salves* 
> 
> Okay, let's get this started!

Yusaku was the type who stared a lot.

He doesn’t actually mean to stare. Unfortunately, he was born with these large, round green eyes that it always seemed like he was staring right into someone’s soul.  Truth be known, he was just a quietly observant young man despite his coolly detached countenance.

Kusanagi was used to them to a certain extent…sort of. Okay, maybe not especially when Yusaku was watching him like he was some sort of specimen to be studied. He felt a little uncomfortable with those emerald gaze boring holes into him. “Y-Yusaku, is there something on your mind?” he finally got to ask.

“Hm?” Yusaku blinked at him.

The group—Spectre, Aoi, Jin, and Yusaku himself—were sitting around the table in front of Café Nagi, facing each other and enjoying their hotdogs and free coffee after a long day at school. Kusanagi was always pleased to have them around. Sometimes they’d even bring out their decks and play Duel Monsters on one of the tables. It was really nice to see them being normal teenagers.

But teenagers were also a bundle of paradoxes. They can be fun, energetic and altruistic, but they were also prone to outbursts, defiant acts, reckless risk taking, and inexplicable plunges into despair. One minute you’re having a serious adult conversation with them and the next minute they turn into dragons just because you asked them to do the dishes. They were also very, very curious about the world.

Curiosity wasn’t exactly the most dominant trait Kusanagi would associate with Yusaku. However, a curious gleam in Yusaku’s eyes seemed to tickle his own.

“I mean…” Kusanagi scratched the back of his head. Everything about his posture now suggested awkwardness. “Do I have ketchup on my face? You seem like you’ve got something to say.”

“Did a mosquito bite you?” Yusaku asked.

“Huh?”

“On your neck,” Yusaku pointed out, “is that a bite?”

“What?” Kusanagi asked in alarm, pulling out his phone and accessing his cam. Yusaku wasn’t kidding. There really was a red bruise mark on the side of his neck, and he recalled how good it had felt when Emma kissed him there. Realization then dawned on him like a big slap on his face; he’d been parading the whole day with this mark on his neck! No wonder some girls earlier gave him some strange, amused looks. He wanted the ground to swallow him up now.

“Kusanagi-san?”

He quickly clamped a hand on the mark and let out a nervous laugh. “Um, yeah, it is… Didn’t realize till now.” He seriously hoped Yusaku wouldn’t probe any further. It was going to be hell to explain when that happens.

Thankfully, his reply was enough to convince Yusaku. However, Spectre just had to put him on the hot seat again by saying, “It’s a bite all right, but not from a mosquito I can assure you of that.”

Kusanagi felt his cheeks heating slightly.

Aoi seemed to have caught on too. Her smile was a bit playful for someone who was usually stoic. “Seems like Emma-san had a little too much fun last night.”

Jin let out a sigh as he smiled. “He’s got three more underneath his clothes.”

“J-Jin, T.M.I.!” Kusanagi was sure his face was flushed like a teenager now. He couldn’t believe his own little brother sold him out.

“Emma-san is really aggressive, isn’t she?”

“Jin!”

Yusaku raised a brow in confusion. “Emma-san bit you? Why?”  

Aoi and Jin turned to him with mild surprises on their faces, while Spectre seemed to know what was up.

“To brand him, of course,” Spectre answered with amusement. “That’s what a love bite is all about.”

“A love bite?”

“It happens when ‘your love’ bites you with passion. It’s what couples usually do.” Spectre had no shame while saying this and before Yusaku could react, Aoi elbowed him. “What? I believe my definition is adequate enough.”

There was a slight blush on Aoi’s face. “You’re not wrong, but…” 

“Did you bite Emma-san too?” Yusaku asked.

“What?!” Kusanagi spluttered, feeling red all over. He would very much like to stuff himself in a box now and seal it tight. He should not be having this kind of talk with teenagers at all, but Spectre wasn’t making things any easier on him.

“Emma-san’s not at all shy to admit their ‘activities’. She even told me that they like to mark one another each time they have—”

Kusanagi’s hand flew out and clamped Spectre’s mouth tight, much to everyone’s surprise. He gave another nervous chuckle. “Um…Let’s not get into that now, okay?”

“Spectre, give Kusanagi-san a break, would you?” Aoi chided, smiling wittily, as she patted Spectre’s shoulder.

Jin simply giggled, and Yusaku just watched them, still boggled by all this.

Sighing deeply, Kusanagi withdrew his hand. “Sorry about that, Spectre.”

“Oh, no… It’s fine really. I must apologize as well.” His tone was pleasant and polite, but there was a mischievous gleam in Spectre’s turquoise eyes. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Kusanagi-san.”

“It’s all right. No harm done.” Kusanagi felt a little relaxed. However—

“If it’s a couple thing, have you bitten Zaizen too?” Yusaku suddenly asked Spectre.

Aoi froze, Jin’s expression turned awkward, Spectre was amused as usual, while Kusanagi would really like to fly away from this conversation.

Spectre chuckled. “Well, there was this one time Aoi bit me while we were in the kitchen—”

Flustered, Aoi rushed to cover Spectre’s mouth with two hands. Her cheeks had bloomed a pretty shade of red. She tried her best to glare at her boyfriend. “Y-You have no shame at all!”

Composed like a true gentleman, Spectre took her hands into his and smiled. “I actually enjoyed that bite,” he said, making her feel more embarrassed.

Kusanagi let out a sigh. “Can we move on now?” He was really dying here. Unfortunately, it just wasn’t his day, because the reason why he had the hickey in the first place suddenly made her appearance.

“Seems like you guys are having fun over here.” Emma’s usual liveliness in her playful attitude wasn’t quite the addition Kusanagi needed at the moment. “Shoichi, I saw you blushing a mile away. Why were you acting like a flustered school boy?”

“Eh? You saw that?”

Elbowing Spectre in the arm to stop him from talking, Aoi smiled like the bright spring sun and said, “We were just telling Kusanagi-san how lucky he is to have you, Emma-san.”

“Hmm... Is that so?” Emma’s voice was smooth and deep, the kind of voice that perpetually sounded flirty and mischievous, even in a serious situation. One of the things Kusanagi loved and hated about her was that she was breathtakingly beautiful and effortlessly seductive—and absolutely irresistible when she put those features to work. And she already looked like she was up to no good. “I was sure you were talking about the mark I gave you. I’m quite proud of that.”

Kusanagi groaned as he facepalmed. “Kill me now...”

“They’re not six anymore, Shoichi. I don’t see the problem.”

“Emma, please...”

“Three of them here are already in a relationship. Heck, Fujiki-kun's even living with his boyfriend. Pretty sure they’ve done it a couple of times...?” Her statement trailed off into a question. Everyone was giving her a strange, awkward look, except for Yusaku who seemed to have shrunk in his seat. “Or not? Wait...” She raised an elegant brow. “You mean to tell me you and Revolver haven’t done _IT_ yet?”

There was a moment of deafeningly silence.

“Hey, come on...” Kusanagi decided to speak up. “Yusaku’s still young, so—”

Emma gave him a comically offended look. “But they’ve been dating for almost a year now.”

“It doesn’t constitute having a relationship.”

“I know, I know... But at this time and age? And this is Revolver we’re talking about here. All pretty and charming Revolver! Have you seen the way he looks at Fujiki-kun?”

Spectre sighed. “I believe Ryoken-sama is holding back that bullet, _begrudgingly_ so.”

“Why?” Yusaku lifted his head, and his stoic expression wavered, as if something broke inside.

A smug curve raised the side of Spectre’s mouth, as though in satisfaction. “Because you’re not ready yet.”

 

 

00000

 

 

A few hours later, Yusaku leaned back in their couch and watched a replay of a duel between Celebrity Siblings Thomas and Michael Arclight from Heartland City. But the duel wasn’t what held his real interest—that belonged to the man at his side typing away on his laptop.

Entrancing even in a simple loungewear, Ryoken radiated cool elegance, but not the frail, tepid sort of way. He was considerably popular too—both at his school and around work—which wasn’t too surprising. He was a very handsome man and women naturally flock his way. Revolver was getting a lot of attention in Link VRAINS too. Apparently, a lot of fan girls and some boys were attracted to the whole ‘Dark Hero’ persona.

There was much that was sweet and romantic, and of goodness in Ryoken’s character, in spite of his flaws and enormous guilt complex. There was much which was both fair and unfair at the same time. He has experienced so many different things all throughout his life, became incredibly responsible for himself and for others.

Looking over at him, his thought wandered back to the conversation earlier back at Café Nagi. Clearly Ryoken wasn’t at all naïve about romance and intimacy. The fact that they have never done _IT_ before concerned him somehow. Ryoken has never pushed him to do anything beyond kissing. Now that Yusaku thought about it, Ryoken did seem to resist every time they were being particularly and incredibly intimate.

_“Because you’re not ready yet.”_

He almost cringed at Spectre’s words ringing in his mind. What did he mean he wasn’t ready yet? How would he know if he was ready? Why did Ryoken have to hold back because of that? It was really frustrating.

Closing his laptop, Ryoken sent him a sideways look. “Is anything the matter?”

Yusaku felt his heart jump, but he kept his composure. “No, of course not,” he said, redirecting his eyes toward the television.

Leaning back, Ryoken watched the older Arclight XYZ summon his ace monster. The audience cheered, especially the fan girls.

Gazing at Ryoken’s profile once again, his eyes focused on the same spot where Kusanagi had been marked. The clear skin of his neck looked smooth as cream satin. His heart began to hammer against his chest as he wondered what it would be like to bite him there. Of its own volition his hand reached out and skimmed his fingertips along the side of Ryoken’s neck.

Ryoken shivered and gave him a surprised look. “Yusaku?”

His eyes grew wide, and his mouth opened in a little mew of surprise. He could feel his cheeks warm. But he didn’t shy away from the unintentional act. They were sitting close together, only a small gap separating their bodies.

The tension in Ryoken’s expression softened, and a smile graced his lips. “You’re cute when you blush like that.”

“I…” Yusaku lowered his eyes, pouting as he did. “Don’t call a guy cute.”

“I’m just telling the truth,” Ryoken muttered as he lifted a hand to Yusaku’s cheek.

Yusaku closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, feeling it as soothing. He opened his eyes as Ryoken leaned to meet his lips with his own. Ryoken kissed him softly, as if he was something rare and precious. A chaste kiss, but Yusaku felt his own body shudder with desire. When Ryoken pulled away, Yusaku buried his face into the curve between his neck and shoulder and held back a groan in objection.

Closing his eyes, Ryoken held him in his arms and kissed the top of his head.

Yusaku’s mind was racing. He was tempted greatly, and he wasn’t sure if he could stop it. Or did he even want to stop it? And before he realized what he was doing, he was kissing his neck.

“Y-Yusaku, what are you doing?”

Yusaku gently nipped at the skin of his neck. He felt Ryoken's body tense, stiffen in resistance. Hands grasped his shoulders in attempt to stop him, but Yusaku pushed on. He trailed kisses up his slender neck, and Ryoken bit his own lip to hold back a sigh.

“S-Stop...Yusaku...” Blue eyes turned to his, heavy-lidded and beseeching. “Don’t.”

Yusaku used his teeth to hold him still while the tip of his tongue caressed and tasted his skin. He could feel Ryoken’s heart pounding, feel each breathy pant. He couldn’t have stopped himself now if he tried, so he surrendered to the desire carrying him forward, leaning in and capturing Ryoken’s mouth. He put his arms around him and kissed him with such burning passion that it made Ryoken draw back, trying to rein whatever control he has left.

Ryoken took one long breath and muttered, “We can’t do this.”

Looking into his eyes, Yusaku said, “I don’t understand. You could have me anytime. I want to do it with you.”

“Not like this, Yusaku. I want it, but not like this.”

Yusaku felt more confused than ever. “Not like this? How does it have to be?” He kept his voice in control, though it was a struggle.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m not made of glass, Ryoken.”

“But your tears back then…”

“Back then…?” Yusaku paused, memories returning as fresh as the night it happened. White day, the hotel, the moment before he gave the letter… He remembered the deep, passionate kisses, and how those clever hands touched him. It lit a fire inside him, something he wasn’t able to grasp completely. The emotions proved to be too much for him.

What happened between them back then really wasn’t Ryoken’s fault, but he blamed himself for it. He hated himself for losing control, for making Yusaku cry.

“That wasn’t…” Yusaku’s voice trailed off when he saw Ryoken’s pained smile. “Ryoken, like I said, I never hated it.” He reached out to touch him, but—

“It’s getting late,” Ryoken said, standing up, avoiding further eye contact. “Good night, Yusaku.”

Yusaku couldn’t afford to say anything back as he watched Ryoken disappear into his bedroom.

 

 

00000

 

 

Ryoken had never felt so pathetic.

Reaching the bathroom, Ryoken cranked up the water all the way to arctic. He damn near froze his balls off, but he stood there until his teeth were chattering hard enough to give him a headache and his feet and toes went numb. Cold showers were becoming a permanent part of his life. Water bill be damned, he can afford it.

His head was telling him to take it slow, and not rush Yusaku. But his goddamn heart was telling him otherwise. He wanted Yusaku. He wanted him under him, while his hands roamed over his body. He wanted to hear him, moan out his name in pleasure. He wanted him in his bed for the rest of his life.

He scrubbed a hand down his face. Ryoken was killing himself with these thoughts. The shower wasn’t exactly helping. His damn tool was stubborn. Maybe he should just dump a bucket of ice on himself instead.

With a sigh, he leaned an arm against the wall and rested his head against it. He ached from the need of wanting him. It was a physical pain when he was holding himself back with him. He was also bewildered and alarmed by the ease with which Yusaku could unconsciously arouse him physically. The excitement in his veins seemed to outgrow his own hardened resistance. His libido was certainly straining at the leash and he scowled at himself for that.

Turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He dried off without looking at himself in the mirror, got dressed and walked tiredly to his room. He crawled into the large bed, hugging a pillow to his chest, attempting to close his eyes and shut down his thoughts no matter how futile. Obviously, sleep wasn’t coming to him anytime soon, and he imagined himself with bags under his eyes in the morning. But that was the least of his concerns. His mind was working overtime.

He shivered as his mind flashed back to what happened between him and Yusaku earlier. There was something almost feral in the look Yusaku gave him; something ravenous that no amount of delicious food could sate. His skin burned everywhere Yusaku touched with his lips, the burn turning into arousal.

It was crazy.

It was dangerous.

There was so much tension. He had felt it in his own body. The effort of holding back, of not pushing Yusaku down on the couch and taking that chance was absolute torture. Yusaku kissed him the way he had thought he would never. He felt Yusaku’s immense drive, his desire and need overwhelming his own.

It was too much.

All the self-control he’d exerted over the past months almost came crashing like water through a broken dam. He buried his face into the pillow and groaned. He was afraid of what he might do, if he and Yusaku were to cross that threshold. He was in danger of losing control. He couldn’t do that to Yusaku again. He can’t risk it. He had to pull himself together.

He tossed and turned, hours ticking away as the invading thoughts kept haunting him. He was tired, but the anxiety brought by all these thoughts weren’t allowing him to rest. It was pointless to continue lying there. Perhaps a cup of tea or milk would do the trick.

He swung his legs from under the covers, put on his slippers, and walked out the room. He strode to the kitchen, reaching for one of the mugs in the cupboard when he felt a draft coming in. The curtains flowed in the slight breeze from the balcony doors of their apartment that have been left open, offering an airy, sensual feel. A lone figure stood outside on the terrace, staring off towards the city. No doubt deep in his own thoughts, swamped with concerns.

“Not that cold tonight, huh?”

Yusaku glanced over his shoulder, momentarily surprised to see Ryoken join him at the railing.

“You still have school tomorrow,” Ryoken said quietly.

“I know...” Yusaku’s eyes were as green as the lush forest, shimmering with mysterious, distinguishable flecks of starlight. They seemed fathomless, and disconcerting as they remained steadfastly focused on his face. “Ryoken, about what happened earlier I’m sorry...”

“No, don't apologize, Yusaku. You did nothing wrong.” Ryoken stared straight ahead, fixing his attention on the gleaming lights, as his hand grabbed hold of the railing. “To be honest, this is sensitive territory for both of us. I told myself not to rush into things. But I can’t help wanting you. I want all our firsts to be special and I’m afraid of messing it up. I don’t want to ruin the best thing I have going in my life right now.” His breath caught as Yusaku placed his hand over his. His heart squeezed and the touch sent warmth oozing through his marrows. 

“You’re unbelievable, you know that.”

Ryoken turned his head and met his eyes, those vivid green eyes that never failed to invade his dreams, and even his waking thoughts. “Yusaku...”

“You can be awkward sometimes, yes, but you have a gentle heart.” Yusaku’s smile, so warm and tender. The softness of his voice, like the wind through trees on a summer evening. “You’ve always put my feelings first before your own...no matter what.”

“You’ll always be my priority, my first and last thought, the reason I do what I do.”

“Yeah... And I’m so lucky to have you. I realize now more than ever that I shouldn’t have gone as far as I did...” Yusaku drew in a long slow breath and looked down. “It felt good. But that’s no excuse.”

“It felt good to me too,” Ryoken said almost in a whisper, and Yusaku looked up. “You’re always full of surprises. Sometimes I can’t keep up and all rationality goes out the window.”

“I could say the same thing about myself.” A little smile came to Yusaku’s lips. “Caring for someone isn’t based on logic. I wish it was as easy as zeroes and ones.”

“Agreed.”

And then they both laughed as their tension was released. Yusaku’s laugh was beautiful, like chimes of silver bells ringing down the air. Ryoken found himself mesmerized yet again.

“So, tea or milk?” Yusaku asked as the laughter faded away. “I’m sure you didn’t come out to stargaze with me.”

“Tea,” Ryoken decided. “I was planning to make some.”

“Let me do it.” Yusaku made a move to the door, but Ryoken suddenly snaked an arm out to pull him towards him. “R-Ryoken?”

Ryoken looked into his face and stroked the stray hair away from his eyes before his mouth took his in an achingly tender kiss. It was sweet and soft, warm and gentle, exploring the contours of his mouth in unhurried detail. He could feel the tingling warmth spreading through his body, that extraordinary feeling of weakness that was all at once frightening and exciting. He could feel Yusaku’s anticipation as though it was his own. He could feel his heartbeat accelerating. He deepened the kiss, bringing his hand up to cradle the back of Yusaku’s head.

Not that there wasn’t quite a bit of lust to slake. Ryoken was still in control. His senses were totally functional and completely involved, and damn this felt too good. His breath shuddered and his groin tightened as Yusaku pressed himself more completely against him.

After a moment, he pulled away and a small moan of protest left Yusaku’s lips. A frown settled on Yusaku’s mouth in a provocative pout that made him look twice as adorable.

Surely Yusaku had no idea how much he wanted to devour his lips again. Ryoken almost wanted to pinch his cheeks too, but he refrained and continued to hold him against him, his hands anchored on his hips.

“You’re not being fair,” Yusaku complained, a bit of a petulant note in his voice.

“Yes, I’m aware. I’ll probably dump ice on myself after this but...” Ryoken’s hand slid to the small of his back, stroking him, pressing him against him so he could feel more of him. A soft moan bubbled up from Yusaku’s throat. “We can at least do this…” He kissed his throat and made a trail of kisses along his neck eliciting the desired response. He nipped gently against his collarbone, sucking harder at the tender skin, and finally branded him.

Yusaku went rigid fast, making him catch his breath.

He pulled back and saw the surprise stamped all over Yusaku’s face. “Did I bite you too hard?”

As if in a daze, Yusaku slowly lifted a hand and touched the throbbing mark on his neck with his fingertips, stroking a caress over it.

Ryoken was getting worried. It was as if Yusaku was in a state of shock. Did he just break him? No, this was something else, and he realized the mistake he just did. He held him by the shoulders and bowed his head. “I’m sorry, Yusaku. That was foolish of me. You still have school tomorrow and I—”

“Did you...just mark me?”

“Yes, I did...” And Ryoken was feeling really bad about this.

“But I thought you said...”

“Yusaku?” Ryoken looked at him again. The extreme confusion clouding his delicate features was unmistakable.  

“Wait... I don’t get it. I thought you didn’t want to do _IT_ yet, so why...?”

It was Ryoken’s turn to be confused. “I do want to do it with you, but not just now.”

“Then why did you mark me? You’re really unfair.”

“Huh? Wait, I’m not following...”

“I thought you were holding back that bullet, but you still did _IT.”_

It took him a moment to understand what Yusaku was referring to. Ryoken realized that they weren’t on the same page at all. He almost dreaded to ask him. “Yusaku, what exactly do you mean by doing _IT_?”

Yusaku looked a bit offended. “Why are you asking me that? It’s the love bite, what else? I was told I wasn’t ready for it, and then you did it out of the blue.”

Ryoken blinked at him, stunned beyond belief, as he processed the reality that had smacked him in the head like a wrecking ball. He felt himself deflate with the slow unalterable physics of a balloon, and sagged against Yusaku, leaning his forehead to the crook of his neck.

“Hey... What’s wrong? Ryoken?”

He felt suddenly faint. Yusaku was referring to the love bite the entire time? It truly felt like he just got beaten in the head with a hammer. His face felt hot as the flush of embarrassment crept in. He felt ever so awkward in that moment.

“Seriously, what’s the matter with you?” Yusaku’s tone laced with more concern.

“You're the unbelievable one...” Ryoken whispered.

Yusaku raised a brow. “What?”

Hands on his own hips, he straightened his shoulders and gave an amused smile. “You don’t play fair at all, Fujiki Yusaku.”

 

 

00000

 

 

“Of course I was referring to that. What did you think I was talking about?”

Not about sex.

Yusaku ran a hand across his face and grunted, meeting the amusement in Spectre’s eyes. They were at the school garden by the flower bed, and Spectre had been watering them carefully with a sprinkler. Thoughts of last night’s episode ran through his mind, and he cringed inwardly at the misunderstanding he had caused between him and Ryoken. He felt himself blushing a little, embarrassed and even more irritated at himself. Ryoken had to clarify some things last night and it was awkward as hell. He couldn’t even face Ryoken properly at breakfast that morning because of it. He really wanted to blame Spectre for this, but then again he knew it was his own damn fault.

“It’s easy to get confused, so don’t feel too bad about it.” Spectre turned to water another set of flowers.

“You’re actually enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“What ever gave you that idea?”

Patience was rather thin today, and his mood wasn’t the best to begin with. Yusaku was starting to regret talking to Spectre about this. It took a great effort not to smack that smirk off Spectre’s face. “Spectre, I swear…”

“Well, it is quite entertaining to see you squirm,” Spectre replied with a chuckle, and Yusaku rolled his eyes. “Oh, and I’d advise you to be more self-aware from here on out.”

“Dully noted,” Yusaku muttered in exasperation.

Last night could have easily turned into a big mess, but Ryoken had been so understanding and caring. And, truth to tell, as much as Ryoken wanted to do it with him, he still didn’t give in to his desires or succumb to temptation. Ryoken wanted him so much, but he also felt it was too soon for the both of them. It was a learning experience that was for sure to wait for the right time and it was important to let their relationship mature properly. Yusaku was happy that Ryoken treated him with so much love and respect. He really was lucky to have him.

“Either way, I can see that you still had fun last night,” Spectre said, his attention still on the plants. “I’m surprised you went to school with that.”

“With what?”

Spectre straightened and turned to him, a sly smile presenting itself on his face. “That love bite on your neck.”

Yusaku’s hand automatically went to the mark just above his collar bone, remembering how Ryoken bit him there. “This isn’t…”

“Honestly, I thought you’d be limping by now. That would probably explain the bags in your eyes too.”

“What?” Yusaku could feel a blush creeping up from his neck to flood his cheeks with color as he realized the insinuation. He prepped his defense except Spectre was no longer there to see his expression of shocked disbelief. He was already heading for the tool shed where they stored the gardening tools. “It’s not what you think. It wasn’t anything major,” he explained when he reached Spectre, matching him stride for stride.

“On the contrary, I feel like this is a major achievement for you.”

“Achievement?”  Was Spectre trying to flatter him? Because that felt like a downright insult. Knowing Spectre, it had to be the latter.

Spectre reached for the door of the shed, pulled it open and went in to deposit the sprinkler, while Yusaku waited outside. “If you’re considering taking the next step with Ryoken-sama, there are a few things you may want to consider.”

“Like what?”

“The fact is, _so much_ goes into the decision,” Spectre replied, walking out and closing the door behind him. “The timing, the location, your mental state, and most importantly your partner’s feelings. When you and your partner feel comfortable enough, it can be a more pleasurable experience. Ryoken-sama always thinks of you and he wants only the best for you. That’s why he doesn’t want to rush into things regarding this matter.”  

The way Spectre said those words, so sincere and wise, struck Yusaku and left him in awe. To take things to the next level… It wasn’t going to be easy. “How do I even know if I’m ready? What if…I’ll never be ready for it…?” he suddenly found himself asking.

Spectre let out a sigh. He seemed amused but at the same time, annoyed. “You’ll know, I promise you that, and it’s not like Ryoken-sama will love you any less for it.”

Yusaku knew Spectre was right. Ryoken has made his feelings clear to him countless times, and he will continue to trust in him no matter what. It was odd that he felt a whole lot better now after talking to Spectre about it. But it also tickled his curiousity somehow. “You sure know a lot about this.”

“Why, thank you.”

“Have you…?” Yusaku hesitated, feeling the slight flush of his cheeks. It was rather awkward to ask, but to hell with it. “Have you done _IT_ with Zaizen? And I don’t mean the bite. I know she bit you before.” The immediate response he got, however, was a burst of laughter. He raised a brow in question. “Did I say something funny?”

“Oh, she bit me all right, and that’s because I tasted the cake frosting she was doing. She got annoyed and bit my hand like a cat. Adorable, isn’t she?”

“Huh?”

“Honestly…” Spectre snorted at him.  “You make it too easy.”

Yusaku stood there, speechless for a moment. Did he just get trolled again? “S-So, you haven’t?”

“She has a brother, Playmaker,” Spectre said with a sigh as he placed a hand on Yusaku’s shoulder. “And I’d rather not be killed by him.”

**Author's Note:**

> This actually was inspired from a funny conversation with a friend who mistook a mosquito bite for a hickey. Lol...  
> RIFP me... XD
> 
> Love to hear your thoughts and comments on the section below. 
> 
> Bye for now.


End file.
